Missed the Boat
by TheShindig
Summary: Songfic to the Modest Mouse song "Missed the Boat." What happened on the day Severus and Lily's friendship was lost forever... OneShot


**Just a little ****songfic**** about the day Lily and Severus****' friendship came to ****it's**** end****. I changed it a bit from the books, added a little something. Review, just to let me know what you think!**

**The song is "Missed the Boat", from Modest Mouse, from the CD "We were dead before the ship even sank." I'm pretty sure the lyrics are wrong-****ish****, but, even so, I seriously recommend listening to the song as you read. It adds a lot to it.**

**Disclaimer:**** The characters and the situations I use belong to J. K. Rowling. The song belongs to Modest Mouse

* * *

**

_While we're on the subject_

_Could__ we change the subject now?_

_I was knocking on your ears_

_Don't__ worry, you were always out_

"Lily…please … I didn't mean to call you…that. I just-"

"Don't Severus. Just don't."

She stalked off, leaving him quite alone.

He whispered into the solitary darkness of the hallway,

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

_Looking towards the future_

_We__ were begging for the past_

_Well we knew we had the good things_

_But those never seemed to last_

_Oh please just last_

He leaned against a tree, tears falling from his tightly shut eyes.

His one true friend…the one person who'd have done anything for him…had gone forever.

Out of spite, out of anger, he had lashed out and lost it all.

_Everyone's unhappy_

_Everyone's__ ashamed_

_Well we all just got caught looking_

_At somebody else's page_

This was all Potter's fault.

He, Severus, had finally had everything he wanted, and that wretched Potter took it all away.

_Well nothing ever went_

_Quite exactly as we planned_

_Our__ ideas held no water_

_But we used them like a damn_

What could he ever do now?

He stood up straight, and proud. He was a Slytherin, after all.

He could move on. He would move on.

_Oh, and we carried it all so well_

_As if we got a new position_

_Oh, and I laugh all the way to hell_

_Saying yes, this is a fine promotion_

_Oh, and I laugh all the way to hell_

His love for Lily lay, not forgotten, but stored within him.

He walked into the castle, an evil grin forming on his pale lips.

Lily had always stopped his dream of following the Dark Lord.

Now, there were no obstacles.

_Of course everyone goes crazy_

_Over such and such and such_

_We made ourselves a killer_

_We just used it as a crutch_

_We were certainly uncertai__n_

_At least I'm pretty sure I am_

_Well, we didn't need the water_

_But we just built that go' god damn_

He chose one of the fireplaces in the library.

He sprinkled the powder and yelled a name into the flames. Barely a minute later, a person emerged.

"You called, Severus? Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes, Lucius. My answer is yes."

"Very well, then. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

_Oh, and I know this all myself_

_I stood in front for all the peopl_

_e__Oh, and I know this all myself_

_We listen while life hangs on_

_And the sound of life's sweet bliss_

A gasp, an almost-scream, a sob.

As Lucius returned through the flame to his home, Severus whipped around.

He knew that voice.

_Was it ever worth it?_

_Was there all that much to gain_

_Well we knew we missed the boa__t_

_And__ we'd already missed the plane_

"Lily…" he whispered, but he knew it would make no difference.

"Th-the Dark Lord, Severus? The one who hates and-and murders p-people like me?"

His heart shattered. The fear in her voice was unbearable.

_We didn__'__t read the invite_

_We__ just dance at our wake_

_All our favorites were playing_

_So we could shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

"Lily, I-"

"You…you joined him? You're g-going to help him?"

"No, Lily, I…he…there's a job he needs doing."

"A j-job…"

He wanted to comfort her, console her, but she was beyond his reach.

What he had been before this day had disappeared.

She knew this.

_Tiny curtains open and we heard the tiny clap of little hands_

_A tiny man would tell a little joke and get a tiny laugh from all the folks_

_Sitting drifting around in bubbles and thinking it was us that carried them_

_When we finally got it figured out that we had truly missed the boat_

For the second time she fled.

Only this time, it was not out of contempt and anger, but out of terror.

Leaving him, for the last time, completely alone.

_Oh, and we carried it all so well_

_As if we got a new position_

_Oh, and we owned all the tools ourselves_

_But not the skills to make a shelf with_

_Oh, what useless tools __ourselves._


End file.
